A New Name, An Old Past
by VinArc21
Summary: A new hair cut, new clothes, a new name. If only it were that simple. Max had spent the last five years trying to escape her heinous past. But she quickly finds, its not so simple. (Set a few years after Advent Children)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its aforementioned characters. However, Max, Derant and Taran are of my own creation.**

* * *

_Have you ever wondered, is death really the end of it all? Opinions vary, of course. There are those that believe in a glorious afterlife, or something pertaining to that, like being absorbed into the Lifestream. Others believe that the events of their previous life are judged to determine the outcome of their next life. And some...some hope that it simply ends. _

A ghostly breeze prickled against Max's skin, causing the short hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Blood oozed from several lacerations, mingling with the blood of her enemies. She dropped to her knees with a sigh and allowed her sword to fall to her side. It had finally ended. After all those years it was difficult to come to terms with the reality of it. Max tilted her head back, feeling the beginning of rainfall. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation. The rain running gently down her skin and washing away the blood. The bliss of silence after a battle. A time to contemplate how to next approach life. Indeed, what would she do now that vengeance had been had? Revenge wasn't as peaceful as she thought it would be and, despite knowing that it was all over, something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't. A familiar ringtone sounded, bringing Max from her thoughts. Reclaiming the sword she pulled herself to her feet and trudged towards her bike.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she answered. "Yo?"

"_Max! You're still alive?_"

"You sound surprised." Leaning back against the seat, Max stretched her legs. "I can't help but feel offended."

A thunderous laugh erupted from the other line and forced her to hold the phone as far from her ear as possible. "_Any injuries?" _

She shook her head as she glanced at a rather nasty looking gash on her leg. "Only to my eardrums." Settling the phone back against her ear, she carefully swung her leg over the seat to straddled the bike. "A couple of scratches. I'm fine. But Barret. I think we might have a problem."

"_What?_"

"Non omnis moriar." For reason beyond her knowledge, the phrase sent a shiver shooting down her spine. "They were Derant's last words and they give me a really bad feeling. Any idea what they mean?"

Temporary phone silence made her ponder over the meaning. It was a long moment before Barret spoke again. "_I think you should head on over here. 7th Heaven in Edge_."

"Edge? I'm not exactly close."

"_How long'll it take you to get here?_"

Taking into account the severity of her injuries, weather conditions, terrain- "Three days. If I keep my foot on the gas."

"_Get here as fast as you can._" Barret paused as if remembering something. "_And be careful_."

Max smirked. "Always am."

A quick scoff was heard before Barret hung up. Admittedly, Max didn't have the greatest track record when it came to being cautious. But she made up for it with the seemingly unlimited ability to come up with at least one plan in trying circumstances. Snapping her phone close, she shoved it back into the saddlebag at the front of her bike. Already her mind was reeling at the mere thought of the exhausting journey ahead of her.

* * *

Considering all that had happened, Max found herself thoroughly impressed that the inhabitants of Edge were so adamant on rebuilding. The city was nowhere near completion, with buildings still in construction and a certain sense of melancholy about the streets, but it wasn't any less an admirable endeavour. Children playing in the streets stopped and stared as she cruised by. It certainly wasn't surprising given that she was covered from head to toe in dried blood. Max shifted her gaze back to the bandage around her leg, now thoroughly soaked red. Her wounds certainly stung like a bitch and she was genuinely surprised that she'd managed to last the three days.

Max slowed to a stop and engaged an elderly woman hobbling past. "Excuse me." Dark eyes once hidden behind the woman's dull grey shawl stared at her. "Could you tell me where 7th Heaven is?"

The woman silently lifted a crooked finger, pointing towards a medium-sized establishment at the very extreme of the street. With a curt nod and compensation for her trouble, Max moved on to said establishment; a bar/restaurant. She parked outside, making certain her belongings were secure before staggering towards the door. Only now were the effects of the long journey and the many restless days before beginning to surface. Using whatever strength she could muster, Max shoved open the door. Immediately, all eyes were on her and a few rose from their seats upon noticing the state she was in.

A voluptuous woman with long, dark hair and rich brown eyes stepped out from behind the bar and hurried over to Max's side. "Are you alright? What happened to you? Let me help you."

"I'm fine." Repressing the urge collapse, Max pulled her arm free of the woman's grasp and stepped forward. "Yo! Big-bear! Get your ass out here!"

Attention turned to the door behind the bar as there was a loud crash. Moments later the door slammed open and out walked a heavy-set, muscular, dark-skinned man with a thick, dark beard and three scars marking his right cheek. His right arm, mangled in the loss of his hometown, had been replaced by a steel hand. One that supposedly transformed into an oversized gun, not that Max had ever actually seen it in action. When he saw her, his lips pulled back into wide grin and he let out a whole-hearted laugh.

"A couple of scratches?!" He bellowed. "You've been shredded, girl!"

Max waved aside his remark. "You call me all the way out here and you're not even a part of the welcoming committee. Now I really am offended."

Barret slapped her hard on the back, the force of which caused her to stumbled forward. Under the circumstances, she was lucky she managed to catch herself. Max winced as she straightened, being sure to give Barret a fierce glare for causing her additional pain. But the man simply continued to laugh. Rolling her stiff and sore shoulders, Max marvelled at the nerve he had. But, being used to it, she simply brushed it off and returned to more important matters.

"So?" Barret settled down, suddenly becoming serious. "What's this about?"

His expression didn't change as he gently gripped her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." Max looked up at him. "Then we'll talk." He addressed to the voluptuous brunette. "Tifa. You mind?"

"Not at all." With a smile, she approached Max. "Come with me."

* * *

_Death comes to us all, regardless of one's beliefs. It's relentless, unforgiving and certainly doesn't care for the people who are left behind. Death isn't as peaceful as one would believe. Violent and painful, dying a natural death has become a rarity. And on the rare occasion that one does die in such a manner, the pain isn't any less violent for those who remain. _

"I just need to take a look at your back. If that's okay?"

In silence, Max removed her shirt, taking the greatest care not to further aggravate her injuries. A task certainly easier said than done. She rested the shirt in her lap and patiently endured the treatment of her wounds. Pain aside, Tifa was a first-rate nurse, with the gentle touch that Max herself sorely lacked. Her fingers worked slowly and delicately, careful not to cause more harm.

"Max?"

Both women turned their attention to the door, seeing a young girl with plaited brown hair and big brown eyes peering at them. It took a moment for Max to recognise her, but once she did, she smiled. "Marlene. You've grown since I last saw you."

Moving from the safety of the door, she shuffled towards them. Her gaze was drawn to the many bandages littering Max's body before fixing on the deep gash Tifa was treating. "Are you okay?"

"These? They're just a couple of scratches. Tifa will have me patched up in no time, so there's nothing to worry about." Max glanced back at her first-rate nurse. "Right Tifa?"

Tifa gave the nine-year old a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine."

The girl readily believed them, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying. She wanted to know more. "How did you get hurt?"

Max felt her entire body tense. She was uncomfortable, not so much with the question itself, but with how she should go about answering it. Telling Marlene the truth of her injuries certainly wasn't the way to go. She was far too young and after everything she'd been through, Max didn't want to subject her to more violence.

Having noticed Max's hesitation, Tifa spoke up. "Marlene, sweetie, why don't you see how Denzel's feeling?"

"O-Okay."

Marlene waved goodbye uncertainly before reluctantly hurrying from the room. A long silence fell over them, a silence Max had no intention of breaking. She was so caught up in her thoughts she barely registered the dull throbbing of her wounds. Tifa paused her work, taking a moment to observe the mystery woman.

"I understand." Max didn't acknowledge Tifa, but she was listening. "I understand why you didn't want to tell Marlene, but you can tell me."

"Who's Denzel?"

Tifa sighed at her unwillingness to open up. "Another orphan we took in. Both his parents died during the destruction of Section 7."

So many people had lost their lives during the struggle to save the Planet. And although Max had avoided any participation, she regretted her inability to protect anyone. In war, casualties are the norm. No matter how much one might want to, or how much one might try to, not everyone can be saved. Max stared at the floor, nails digging into her palm. No one was deserving of such a fate; losing parents or loved ones in some pointless conflict. Finishing her work, Tifa gave it one last inspection before nodding.

"Alright. I'm done." Max stood, managing to slip on her shirt without hurting herself. Before she could leave, Tifa caught hold of her uninjured shoulder. "You know you can trust me. If you need to talk-"

Pulling out of Tifa's grip, Max left the room, lingering long enough to respond. "No."

* * *

"Non omnis moriar." Barret tapped the manuscript laying unrolled on the table. "A Latin proverb that roughly translates to: Not all of me shall die."

Max leant against the table, shifting uneasily on the balls of her feet. "So there's a way for him to come back." She growled. "And here I thought I was finally rid of the bastard."

"Bringing Sephiroth back, is one thing, but why Derant?" Tifa shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

Vincent, a man standing roughly six feet tall with crimson eyes and long black hair, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Derant is a Sephiroth clone."

"But unlike the others, fanatics who would do anything for Sephiroth, Derant was a failed experiment. He retained both his own mind and ego." Max straightened. "A completely separate entity."

"What do they want with him?" The shortest of the group, a woman with short black hair by the name of Yuffie, dangled her feet back and forth. "The Geostigma's gone and so is Jenova."

"No." All eyes were on Max. "Nearly six years ago, Jenova's head was recovered from the Lifestream."

"How do you know that?" Cloud, a man of lean build, spiky blond hair and the Mako eyes of SOLDIER, stared intensely at her.

Ignoring him, Max continued. "It was found in the forest surrounding the Ruined Kingdom by a patrol. When the sovereign realised what the remain was, he sealed it in a hidden chamber within the city walls. But he's the only one that knows the location." She took hold of the manuscript and quickly scanned it. "Well, apart from me."

Cloud leant forward. "Then you can take us there."

Max stopped dead at the thought. Distracted by the contents of the manuscript, she'd forgotten to hold back that particular piece of information. She couldn't go back. There were far too many bad memories. Nothing was left for her there. Nothing but the pain. And even if it was their only chance to prevent another apocalypse, Max just couldn't bring herself to face it all.

Abandoning the manuscript, she stepped away from the group. "There's no way we can get in. The palace has probably already been overrun by the indigenous vegetation."

"Max, we've got too." Tifa was almost pleading. "If we don't, it might mean the end of the Planet."

"Just," Max began to back away, "give me a moment."

The woman disappeared into the back room, leaving the rest of AVALANCHE alone in the bar wondering what had just happened. Max wasn't an easy person to read, Barret was more than aware of that fact. No one knew what she thought, what she felt, unless she wanted them to. With a gruff sigh, Barret made himself comfortable at the bar, drink in hand.

Tifa frowned. "What was that about?"

"It seems to be a personal matter for her." Vincent glanced at the manuscript Max had been scanning earlier on. "Maybe familial."

"Barret," A concerned Yuffie spun in the older man's direction, "you know her. Any ideas?"

He took a short drink, pondering over the question. "I've known her for four years, but she's as much a mystery now as the day I first met her."

Leaving the conversation to run its course, Cloud followed after the mysterious woman. Hidden at the end of the hallway, he watched her pace and, on occasion, take a moment to lean against the wall before changing her mind and beginning to pace once again. She was conflicted, something Cloud could sympathise with.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or is there something you want to say?"

"I don't know your reason for not wanting to go to the Ruined Kingdom, but whatever it is, you need to put it aside for the sake of the Planet."

Max stopped and rested her head against the wall, gaze fixed on Cloud. "For the sake of the Planet?"

"And its people."

"You're absolutely right." She forced a smile as she straightened. "Aren't you full of surprises."

Approaching the unmoving Cloud, Max met his gaze. Those Mako eyes of his were certainly easy to lose herself in. For the simple fact that they were hypnotising, or because of the familiarity of them? Severing the connection, Max brushed past him and returned to the bar. Cloud stayed a moment longer, pondering over her response before following after. The conversation had quietened down and they'd already begun the preparations for the forthcoming journey. Max's return was noticed by all, but no one spoke as she took her position by the table.

"The Jenova remains are located in a secret chamber beneath the kingdom, accessible only to those of the royal family." Max motioned for a map, which Barret immediately unrolled across the table. "It'll take two and a half days to reach the outskirts. Three, maybe two if we're lucky, to cross the surrounding forests. And another half day to reach the heart of the city." Max pulled back, hands resting on the edge of the table. "No one's been there in almost a decade, so the snares will most likely be active. And there's about every dangerous animal you can think of living in the forests. The city itself is a labyrinth, designed to make it difficult for enemy invaders to take the kingdom should they manage to survive all other lines of defence."

"Shit! What the hell's wrong with that damned place?!" Cid, AVALANCHE's very own gifted pilot and mechanic, as well as a fierce chain-smoker, lit yet another cigarette. "It's a bloody death trap!"

A subtle smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "It's the reason she never fell to invaders."

"Then why is it in ruins?"

Max glanced at Cloud, a dark expression clouding her features as she gripped the table. "Because, she was destroyed from the inside."

The dangerous atmosphere, surfacing predominantly from Max, unsettled most of the group. It was uncomfortable and unwanted. Not that Max was particularly concerned about the feelings of others as she stared intensely at the Mako eyed man. Cloud wasn't disturbed by the atmosphere, so much as something he'd begun to notice about the mysterious woman. Her countenance was beautiful, but there was something deadly in its fairness.

Barret gripped her shoulder. "Then it's decided. Cid. Get the carrier craft ready, we leave at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_For those that are left behind, the pain can be excruciating. Shouldering the pain and guilt of what they consider their own uselessness. Blaming themselves for their inability to prevent death. The human condition allows us to cope, however unconventional and haunting, most learn to live with the loss. But there are those that allow themselves to be consumed by it. _

_"Lora! There you are!" _

_A teenage girl turned at the approach of her ageing father; a man in his late fifties with tall, broad build, greying hair and a kind, wrinkled face. Knowing that her father disliked her reading the type of book she had been, she hid it behind her back. It was a late attempt to conceal her activities, and although her father had noticed, he was partly proud that she'd gone against him. It was the sign of an unyielding and strong-willed mind; a mind that would not easily bend. _

_"Father. I was just-" _

_"I know what you were doing." Reaching around her slender frame, he revealed the book. "'The Art of Tactics and Strategy'. I would much rather prefer you reading something more lady-like, but as I can't seem to sway your mind, I've hired you a tutor." Her father stepped aside and motioned to the man behind him. "This is Taran." _

_She examined the man with impeccable posture, shoulders down and back straight. He looked like a military man but seemed more at ease in the presence of nobles. The man was in his early twenties with short, black hair and long bangs framing his face. His build was lean, but muscular and he easily stood taller than her father. But what drew her most were those glowing blue eyes. _

The door opened and while Max didn't bother to acknowledge the intruder, she immediately recognised those blue eyes, even in the dark. She couldn't help but feel a sense of longing whenever she met his gaze, and shame. Cloud closed the door behind him and casted a lingering glance at the woman before silently making his way over to the bed at the far side of the room. After preparations for the journey had been made, Max promptly retreated to her room and not been seen since. Tifa was turned away after an attempt to make conversation and even Barret, who'd taken something for her to eat, returned with tray untouched. Cloud glanced over his shoulder. Max hadn't moved since his arrival and had given no indication that she'd even noticed him. She stared aimlessly out the window, an unreadable expression on her face.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours." She remained silent. "Barret thinks it would be a good idea for you to eat something beforehand."

"I'm not hungry."

There was something about this woman that didn't simply didn't sit right with him. Cloud was confident that she was hiding something important. The way she carried herself wasn't typical of a mercenary and certainly not military. Indeed, there was almost a regality about her stance. It gave him a hunch and he found himself curious. And he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"You said that only the royal family could access Jenova's remains." Max turned her head as Cloud got to his feet. "So," He slowly approached her. "How can you get in?"

"I knew the princess, a long time ago." Max pulled away and headed for the door.

* * *

_"Lora, are you paying attention?" _

_Theory lessons were never Lora's strong suit, Taran was well aware of that fact. He watched her zone in and out of his classes with the smallest of smiles on his face. Over the last few months he'd fallen in love with her. His love was reciprocated, of that he was certain, but he couldn't act upon it. And neither could Lora. _

_Lora raised her head with a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Taran. I know I should be paying attention but-" _

_"You're bored." He moved to her side, leaning against the desk. The look of panic on her face made Taran chuckle, furthering her embarrassment. "I know you're not big on theory. But it's important that you know this." Lora nodded but attempted a discreet childish pout and Taran could only smile at how easily he was taken in by it. "Alright. Just this once, we'll skip theory." On his feet again, he offered his hand to her. "Let's go." _

"Max? Max!" Max's gaze focused on Tifa who stood over her with a small tray of food. The expression on her face conveyed her concern. "Are you alright?"

A brief nod from the woman didn't do much to lessen Tifa's concern, but if her last confrontation with Max was any indication, it was best not to press the matter further. From where Cloud stood in the doorway, he watched their exchange. Max didn't say much, but this time she accepted the food she was offered. Shortly after, Tifa left the woman and moved to Cloud's side.

"She seems troubled." Cloud met her gaze, but quickly pulled away and focused on Max. "I tried to get her to open up, but she's reluctant."

The blond leant against the doorway. "Maybe she's hiding something."

"Well," Tifa regarded Max with an unsettled expression. "We've all got our secrets, right?"

Following a moment of silence, Tifa gently squeezed Cloud's arm and moved into the next room to help a hysterical Yuffie. Cloud continued to watch Max, who had yet to touch her food. She simply sat there with a blank expression, as though lost in her memories. Something he himself was all too familiar with.

* * *

_"You're grasping it incorrectly, Lora." A hand reached around her waist, resting over her own hand to fix her grip. "Hold it like this." _

_"Like this?" _

_The closeness of his body made her smile. His warmth and smell made her feel safe, even if it was only for the briefest of moments. Lora leant back into him, feeling his muscles tense at her touch. Taran was unused to such physical contact, by friends or otherwise, but he found himself enjoying her closeness. _

_"Lora." _

_His voice emerging in a huskier tone than he intended. Lora lowered the sword, slowly turning in Taran's arms to face him. She stared up at him, pressing closer against his chest in an attempt to spark a reaction. His arms, already poised at her hips, tightened their grip; the sword left to clatter on the ground. It was utterly silent, only the sounds of their breath and the intensity of their gazes. Taran began to lean forward and Lora closed her eyes in anticipation. _

Max turned her head, a poor attempt to rid her mind of memories she wished to bury. The view from the cockpit was bewitching but it wasn't enough to distract her. Max was reluctant, and even now, was regretting her decision in joining AVALANCHE's journey. Their destination was an unfortunate one and the mere anticipation of their arrival was enough to uncover tormenting memories. But somewhere deep, buried under a mount of anguish and misery, was a gladness of sorts. She was returning home.

"You're making this a habit."

Cloud's heavy boots pounded against the aircraft floor as he settled on one of the seats opposite her. "Tifa's worried about you. If you're going to wallow in your memories, at least have the decency to act like nothing's wrong."

Max looked at him. "From what I hear, that's not normally the sort of thing you'd say. Have I done something wrong? Have I riled you?" When Cloud remained silent, she smirked. "Or maybe it's because you're in love with her. Is that it?"

He remained calm, his expression unchanged. "You lied about your reasons for not joining us. You lied about your knowledge of the Ruined Kingdom. And I'm almost certain you're lying about your involvement with the royal family. I can only imagine what you're keeping from us now." He leant forward, deliberately slow. "And you wonder why I'm hostile."

"I wouldn't call it lying, so much as keeping my private matters private. Which is something I'd very much like to continue doing." Max met his movements, resting her elbows against her knees as she moved forward. "As for all that hostility, clearly its sexual frustration. I'm sure your beloved would be more than happy to satisfy your needs."

"Your snide remarks are as much a sign of sexual frustration as my hostility. Regardless, it's beginning to irritate me." Those Mako eyes stared intensely at her and she found herself unable to pull away, despite her strong desire to end the conversation. "Whatever you're trying to hide, whoever you're trying to escape from, there are people who are willing to help you through it."

Her expression darkened and she pulled back. "You force me to repeat myself. My private matters are none of your concern. And I'd appreciate it if you kept gossip to a minimum, as difficult as that might be."

Rising silently to her feet, Max made her way towards the door. The conversation had grown tiresome and she wasn't in the mood to continue. Cloud wasn't so willing to terminate their discussion. For whatever reason, he felt the strong desire to connect with her, despite her disparaging remarks and undisclosed emotions. He reached out and caught her by the elbow, holding her fast and pulling her round to face him. They stood nose to nose, close enough to kiss; his breath was warm on her face, his eyes narrowed with piercing persistence.

"You can't spend the rest of your life running. At some point, you're going to have to stand and face it."

Max's face contorted in a scornful expression. "Tell me Cloud Strife, are you my saviour? Do you plan on rescuing me from the darkness?

Silence fell, but they held each others gaze as though daring the other to look away first. She was testing him, in some twisted way, to see if he warranted her trust. And, observing her now, her halted breath and jeering exterior, Cloud realised that gaining her confidence wouldn't be a simple matter of proving himself. He loosened his hold, enough for Max to pull free. But as she stalked towards the door, his voice called out.

"Remember what I said." Her hand rested on the door handle as she stilled. "Whatever it is. You can't run forever."

_Nowhere left to run..._ Max shook her head violently and clamped her fingers around the handle as though about to snap it off. Cloud knew nothing of her past. The horror inflicted on her behalf. She was Death. And if running from her past allowed her to keep what little sanity she still retained, Max would continue until her legs collapsed from under her. Because the moment she stopped running, was the moment she would truly lose herself. And that thought frightened her.

"Watch me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any characters thereof. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Sleep is hard to come by for those whose minds are occupied by unwelcome thoughts. Max stared vacantly at the ceiling. Over the last few years, she had given up all hope of a decent night's rest. Constantly plagued by painful memories; memories that she would give anything to have locked away inside her mind, never to be replayed. Memories that had no place in this life. Despite her weariness, staying awake proved a far less tiresome ordeal. At the very least, it provided some relief from the constant repetition of her past.

_Lora, I want you to come with me_.

She inhaled sharply, holding it for the briefest time before forcefully expelling it.

_No one to stop us from being together_.

Abruptly sitting up, Max swung her legs over the side of her bunk and got to her feet. She moved over to the sink, above which hung a mirror, but she dare not look at herself as she splashed her face. For she would not like the eyes staring back at her. The icy water did little to drive away the memory and proved less of a distraction than she'd originally thought. Her fingers curled around the edge of the sink, her skin becoming a porcelain white when she strengthened her grip. Water dripped from her chin and nose, the only noise to fill the silence.

_You're free. Of obligation and duty. Now we can leave, together. _

A muffled whimper escaped her. Why was this happening? She glanced up; the tall, cloaked figure in the mirror disturbed her, but she knew it wasn't real. Just a figure for her imagination. The figure raised its head, its face hidden by shadow but its eyes were all too apparent. Those Mako eyes. In a fit of anguish, Max drove her fist through the mirror. Glass rained down, clinking loudly against the floor. A shout of surprise was heard from outside and the door burst open to reveal a distressed Tifa, who immediately shouted for a medical kit the moment she laid eyes on Max. And what a sight it was. The woman stood rooted to the spot, her breath heavy and her body trembling. She gave no indication that she had even noticed Tifa, who quickly began inspecting her hand. Blood seeped freely from fresh wounds on her knuckles, littered with shards of glass deep enough to cause scarring.

"Max? Max! Are you alright? What did you think you were doing?"

Given no answer, Tifa shook her head and resolved to clean her up before questioning her again. Cloud watched silently from the doorway as she led the unresponsive woman to the bed and carefully began extracting glass. Nimble fingers made quick work of the task, swiftly scouring Max's blood stained skin for anything she might have missed. His gaze trailed from the woman's hand to her face; her countenance devoid of all emotion. Whatever happened had disturbed her to the point of near shutting-down. This could have been avoided, had she not been so disobliging and taken his advice. Running was never the answer. Cloud could attest to that. And now she was making the same mistakes that nearly cost him everything. And, despite aggravating him to no end, he couldn't let that happen to her. His brow furrowed at the baffling thought. Why was he going to such lengths to protect her? Why did he feel such concern?

"Tifa," Said women, who had just finished bandaging Max's hand, turned to him. His gaze remained fixated on Max as he spoke. "I'd like to speak to her. Alone."

She glanced between her uncommunicative patient and the severe-looking Cloud, not too keen on the idea of leaving them alone, given their current dispositions. But she knew the Mako eyed man well enough to know that he wouldn't cause Max any harm. And so, with a nod, she gathered the medical kit and left, flashing Cloud a warning glance before closing the door behind them. Silence fell, neither of them making any attempt to start a conversation. A long moment passed and Max had yet to recognise his presence. Cloud studied her; her body tensed for a fight, back straight, shoulders back and head raised. Not the posture of someone who had purposefully injured themselves. He sauntered towards a nearby chair, positioning it in front of her before taking a seat and continuing to stare at her. Finally forced to acknowledge him, she narrowed her gaze.

"What was that about?" He noticed her injured hand flex in his peripheral vision, the only response he received. His gaze hardened. "You're making them worry. Barett and Tifa. But you don't care, do you?"

Chapped lips parted, her voice hoarse, as though she had spent the last hour screaming. "But you do." He blinked in confusion. "You care enough for the both of us." Her gaze snapped over Cloud's shoulder, focusing on the broken mirror. "Do you want to know why I did what I did?" He gave a subtle nod. "Because I didn't like what I saw."

"And what did you see?"

Max met his gaze. She was all too aware that her hollow stare troubled him greatly. "My guilt."

He said nothing. Guilt was one of the few things that wouldn't disappear over time. It would grow and fester until every fibre of your being was contaminated. Confession and forgiveness was the only cure. He wasn't certain when she had gotten to her feet, but in two swift strides, she stood between his legs, staring down at him. The void of her gaze was gone, her expression returning to the sneer he was accustomed to eliciting from her.

She lowered her face to his, her voice now whispered and menacing. "Don't presume you know me, Strife." He kept her gaze, despite the overwhelming urge he felt to pull away. "I've heard your sad story. I _know_ what happened to your friends." The corner of her lips pulled up into a crooked smirk. "Tell me. Did you even bother to help them, or did you just leave them to die?"

Cloud launched himself from the chair, his hand clamping around her throat as he rammed her up against the nearest wall. The murderous intent he emanated brought a delighted smile to Max's face. Anger, anguish and hatred. Those were the driving forces behind humanity. Even if humanity itself didn't want to admit it.

"I know what you're doing." He leant closer. "Does the prospect of the future frighten you that much?"

"How can I fear the future," She smirked, "When I'm trapped in the past?"

Withdrawing his hand, he allowed Max to crumple to the ground, her hand rubbing the tender skin of her neck. Cloud turned his back to her, struggling to regain control over his body. He had allowed his anger to get the better of him. He frowned. It was incredibly unlike him. Max got to her feet, a glare fixated on the man's back. Silence followed and neither moved. And then there was a knock. Cloud turned to her, eyebrow raised in question. She gave the subtle shake of her head in response, before returning to her previous gesture of glaring. Upon realising that no one was answering, Tifa slammed the door open; the worst scenarios having come to mind. But the scene that faced her happened to be far more unsettling than anything she had pictured. Rampant dislike and unrestrained bitterness made the atmosphere of the room noxious. Her words were caught in her throat, unable to force themselves past dry lips. It was all too overwhelming.

"C-Cloud?" Tifa managed to choke out.

He shifted his attention to her, lessening the tension, though barely. "What is it?"

"W-We're at the outskirts of the forest. We'll be landing soon."

Max frowned, forgetting all about her hostility towards Cloud. "That can't be right. We're still a day's travel away."

"Actually, we're not entirely sure how." Max frowned at this. It wasn't the response she had been hoping for. And what Tifa said next only aided in furthering her concern. "One moment Cid's attempting to maneuver through storm clouds, and the next..."

Given this new piece of information, Max could only conclude that their journey would not end as happily as they had deluded themselves into believing. But it was an impossibility. Surely she would have sensed it. Such an occurrence would be difficult to overlook. Then again, as preoccupied as she had been over the last few days, it might have slipped past unnoticed. Her teeth dug into her lip, pressing hard enough for her canines to draw blood. Cloud stared at Max, noting the expression of muted horror she wore. Subtle though it was, he was more than capable of seeing right through her facade.

He crossed his arms. "Something you need to share?"

"No." Her response was immediately, though she failed to meet his gaze, instead choosing to stare blankly at the wall. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"_Lora, I want you to come with me_."_ The conviction in his voice permeated her mind with little difficulty, working to entice and persuade. "We can do everything we spoke of. We can travel the world. We'll see everything. No rules. No one to stop us from being together."_

_A tempting offer it was, and one Lora would have immediately accepted had he suggested the idea only a few months earlier. But things had changed. To be more precise, it was Lora who had changed. Being in the position of power that she was, there were certain obligations thrust upon her that she simply could not ignore. No matter how much she wished she could. Taran, unfortunately, would be incapable of understanding such responsibility, given that he had never stayed in one place long enough to form any sort of attachment._

_"Taran...I-I can't."_

_He approached, Mako eyes boring intensely into her gaze. "What? Why not?"_

_She faltered several times, mouth opening and closing wordlessly before she managed to get a grip on her basic motor functions. "I-I have obligations."_

_"What?! To marry him!" Taran's countenance contorted in pure rage and, though he had not subjected her to physical harm, he seemed about ready to storm out of her room in search of a confrontation. A fleeting desperation flickered noticeably in his eyes, but was rapidly replaced by a burning hatred. "You don't love him! You love me!" _

_"Taran-"_

_"Your father is making you doubt yourself. He's making you doubt us." He took hold of her hand, gently but firmly, and lead her towards the door. "Once we reach the outskirts, you'll see. Everything will become clearer then."_

_All attempt at explanation was lost on him. He would never understand, not when he was so blinded by love and hatred. Lora stared at his back, a sorrowful expression on her beautiful countenance. He would never understand the incredible pain she felt. But it was her duty. And she would endure without complaint. For the sake of her kingdom and its people. Summoning all of her strength, she slipped her hand from his. Taran stopped the moment he felt her hand slip from his. His body tensed, fingers curling into a clenched fist, but he refused to face her, instead he opted to keep his back to her. A long silence followed. Lora stared at his back with a visible determination. She wouldn't waver, no matter how strongly she wanted to._

_"The only way I'll stop...is if you tell me you don't love me." He slowly turned, locking his gaze with hers. She felt herself falter under the intensity of his gaze. And as he drew closer, Lora found her heart begin to throb painfully. When he came to a stop before her, he stood so close that there was barely a breath of space between their bodies. He drew nearer, his fingers forcing her too meet his gaze. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me?"_

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Max frowned at the small, energetic figure that attempted to sprint past her towards the oddly pulsating forest border. Though eagerness was generally considered a positive trait, in this case, it was highly less favourable. Such reckless behaviour would lead to a premature death when travelling across this land. Being the case, AVALANCHE was particularly lucky to have someone so intimately familiar with the area, even if they weren't aware just how far her familiarity extended. Max reached out, catching hold of the figure by the collar and forcing them to stop.

"Settle down." Glancing back at the woman, Yuffie furrowed her brow in confusion. Max merely responded by releasing her hold, though she was careful to make sure that the hyperactive child didn't run again. "If you rush in there like that, I can assure you, you won't last an hour."

"Eh? It can't be that dangerous."

"You have no idea."

With that, Max promptly ended her conversation with Yuffie and turned her full attention to the other members of the group, all of whom were busily preparing themselves for the journey ahead of them. Lost in absentminded thoughts, Max found her gaze unconsciously focusing on the certain Mako-eyed blond who had, as of late, taken to irking her at every available moment. They were nothing alike. Complete opposite ends of the spectrum. They were, in every way possible, different. And yet, because of those damned Mako eyes, every time she looked at Cloud, she saw..._him._

"Max. Hello? Are you still in there?!" She blinked, noticing the familiar face currently filling the entirety of her vision. Yuffie grinned. "Thought we'd lost you for a second there."

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder alerted her to the ever present concern of Tifa. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Clearing her throat, Max pushed aside her thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. "During the journey, I pondered over the most effective way to journey through the forest, hopefully without losing anyone along the way. We travel only during the day. Camp will be made before nightfall and a constant look-out posted throughout the night. Venturing away from the camp is strictly prohibited, but if absolutely necessary move in groups of no less than three. If we're lucky, we won't run into any monsters."

Tifa frowned. "Monsters?"

"These forests are contaminated with Mako." Her eyes momentarily met Cloud's gaze, before averting to the others. "Animals, plants...all matter of life is infected and transformed into savage creatures."

"Just a quick question then. Why the fuck hasn't the contamination spread?" Cid took a long drag of his cigarette, waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer.

Valentine spoke up. "I'm assuming that the kingdom implemented some form of barrier, in order to protect themselves and any surrounding villages."

Max stared at him in muted surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I'm well informed."

She raised an eyebrow. "So it seems."

Observing him a moment longer, Max discovered something she had previously failed to notice about him. It was only natural given her lack of interaction with him, but still. How could she have missed something so utterly obvious? Their eyes met for a fraction of a heartbeat and her hypothesis was confirmed. Some foreign object inhabited his body. And that same foreign object was what kept him alive. Her fingers clenched into a tight fist, her nails threatening to break the skin. All that unrestrained power. The chamber wouldn't allow him to enter. At least, not without killing him. A hand rested upon her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the silent and unexpected staring competition she was unknowingly engaged in.

Barret raised his free hand, motioning to the others. "Let's get a move on!"

"Just, one more thing." She reached back and drew her sword from its sheath. "Keep your guard up."


End file.
